


Síndrome de Cotard

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, Español, Gen, Terror, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba más de tres meses haciendo aquello, en muchas de esas veces Chopper lo llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería para hacerle una transfusión de sangre, debido a la enorme pérdida que había sufrido por hacerse varios cortes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síndrome de Cotard

**Resumen Onceavo drabble:**  Llevaba más de tres meses haciendo aquello, en muchas de esas veces Chopper lo llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería para hacerle una transfusión de sangre, debido a la enorme pérdida que había sufrido por hacerse varios cortes.

 **Personaje:** Usopp

 **Enfermedad:** Síndrome de Cotard

 **Habitación:** Enfermedades sicológicas.

 **Universo:** One Piece.                      

 **Número de palabras:** 832

 

 

 

 

Por décima vez en el día Usopp se palpó el estómago, seguidamente puso sus dedos mayor e índice en el pulso de la muñeca, sacó la lengua para verla en el espejo del baño del Sunny y por último tomó una navaja y se cortó levemente la muñeca, cualquier persona podría ver la sangre correr entre sus dedos, pero no él, no lo veía y con eso él confirmaba que estaba muerto.

Llevaba más de tres meses haciendo aquello, en muchas de esas veces Chopper lo llevaba de inmediato a la enfermería para hacerle una transfusión de sangre, debido a la enorme pérdida que había sufrido por hacerse varios cortes.

—No hay necesidad de ponerme más sangre—decía, cuando veía que el renito hacia el procedimiento de la transfusión—, estoy muerto, ¿no ves que me estoy pudriendo?

—¡No estás muerto, Usopp!—el renito siempre le replicaba—Es simplemente tú mente que te hace creer eso, pero tú estás igual de sano que todos nosotros.

Cuando comenzó a decir que estaba muerto y se estaba pudriendo poco a poco, sus nakama lo tomaron como un desvarío del tirador, como otra de sus mentiras, más sin en cambio, como fueron pasando los días, para ellos eso ya no era un juego, algo le sucedía a su nakama y ese algo lo estaba volviendo más y más… solo.

Chopper, quien era el médico de los Mugiwara pidió a sus nakama no seguirle la corriente, decirle que al contrario, estaba más que vivo, él se encargaría de investigar qué clase de enfermedad estaba desarrollando el narigón. Robin se ofreció a ayudarle en su investigación, dado que dos mentes y varias manos podían ser mejor que una.

Mientras, los demás se encargaban de desengañar a Usopp.

—¿No hueles eso?—preguntaba el tirador.

—¿Qué cosa?—en esa ocasión era Franky el que se encargaba de vigilarlo y lo había puesto a ayudarlo en el taller.

—Huele a podrido…

—Yo no huelo nada—Franky se alzó las gafas y lo vio con una ceja arqueada, esos momentos de delirios eran cada vez más frecuentes y aun Chopper y Robin no habían podido encontrar la cura o algo que les diera pista de lo que era.

—Estoy muerto—susurró el menor—, es lógico que apeste, algo hice para que me condenaran a vagar como alma en pena.

—Tú estás vivo, brother—el astillero le miró fijamente y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro—, igual que yo.

El cyborg tuvo que decirle a Chopper lo que ocasionó que Usopp hubiera agarrado el serrucho y casi cercenara su mano, quería comprobarle que efectivamente se estaba pudriendo.

—Tú eres un demonio—Usopp estaba sentado en la cocina, aún tenía la mano vendada y estaba recargado en la mesa, miraba a Sanji con sospecha—, y esperas a que me confíe para que puedas llevarme al infierno.

—Mierda—Sanji se volteó y le sonrió—, me has descubierto.

Tuvieron que llegar Zoro, Franky y Luffy para calmar a Usopp, mientras gritaba y exclamaba que aquel ente con apariencia de Sanji, le quería llevar al infierno, al llevarlo con Chopper, explicaron por qué Usopp se mostraba tan nervioso y fuera de sus cabales.   

—No puedo irme, estoy condenado—Nami escuchó que Usopp murmuraba, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró escondido entre sus árboles de mikan—, todas estas personas esperan a que me confíe para poder llevarme con ellos, pero no podrán con el gran Usopp, nadie puede engañarme.

Iba a retirarse, no le gustaba cuando el tirador se comportaba de esa manera, hasta que vio con horror que se había logrado arrancar un dedo y lo contemplaba.

—Ya es verde—susurró—, y nadie cree que estoy muerto…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Chopper encontró demasiado tarde lo que tenía su nakama, era el Síndrome de Cotard, poco le serviría la información, ya que a su nakama lo habían encontrado guindado del Nido de Cuervo, fue Zoro quien encontró el cadáver.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

El  **síndrome de Cotard** , también llamado  _delirio de negación_  o  _delirio nihilista_ , es una enfermedad mental relacionada con la hipocondría. El afectado por el síndrome de Cotard cree estar muerto (tanto figurada como literalmente), estar sufriendo la putrefacción de los órganos o simplemente no existir. En algunos casos el paciente se cree incapaz de morir.

En sus formas más complejas el paciente llega a defender la idea de que en realidad él mismo está muerto e incluso que han fallecido personas allegadas a él. Junto con esta creencia de muerte el paciente mantiene una idea de inmortalidad, como si se hubiera convertido en un "alma en pena". Aunque es un delirio típico de las depresiones más graves (psicóticas o delirantes) se puede ver en otras enfermedades mentales severas (demencia con síntomas psicóticos, esquizofrenia, psicosis debidas a enfermedades médicas o a tóxicos).

El síndrome puede aparecer en el contexto de una enfermedad neurológica o mental y se asocia particularmente con la depresión y la desrealización.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
